Various colors are used in, for example, clothing, fashion, architectures, automobiles, and appliances, etc. Colors can be produced using one or more colorants that can comprise dyes, pigments, or a combination thereof. For example, fabrics can be produced into colors by staining with dyes or pigments. Color prints or photos can be produced with inks comprising dyes and pigments. Surface coatings, such as the coatings for automobiles, architectures, or appliances, can be produced using coating compositions comprising dyes, pigments including effect pigments, such as light absorbing pigments, light scattering pigments, light interference pigments, and light reflecting pigments.
Traditionally, for color development, color design, and color matching, a number of color products are produced on one or more display media, such as on paper, cloth, or plastic using colorants. The color products are then compared visually. For changing or modifying colors, more color products are repeatedly produced and compared until one or more desired target colors are obtained. Such traditional process requires the consumption of significant materials, efforts and time.
With the development of digital color display technologies, colors can now be displayed on digital display devices, such monitors or computer screens. However, color differences are difficult to distinguish visually.
Thus, it is desirable to provide better color display processes. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.